


Before the Gate

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Resolution in his heart and rage in his eyes, he strides forward to face his doom.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Before the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Mordor" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Another motivation for Aragorn's charge at the Black Gate, perhaps?

"For Frodo!" Aragorn shouts. He knows it would take a miracle to do any damage to the Dark Lord's forces, so outnumbered are the Men of the West, but he will do anything he can to buy Frodo time.

Yet a small voice, deep in his heart where no-one else can hear, cries another charge. _For Boromir! Though it may mean, likely_ will _mean, my death, I will not break my oath to you. While I still stand, the White City will not fall._

Resolution in his heart and rage in his eyes, he strides forward to face his doom.


End file.
